Vanilla Twilight
by silvershadowling
Summary: Song fic of Amelia and Doppler I guess... Its cute and sad. To the Song vanilla twilight by owl city. ENJOY!


ENJOY! They are so cute! Poor Amelia though...love sick and all :)

Disclaimer: This is a song fic to the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. It does not belong to me Neither does Disney or Treasure planet or the characters in this story ect.

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

She could picture him standing out there below the stars. They where probably twinkling in his eyes right now. It was dark. She looked out of the balcony of her home and looked at he sky. Oh how she missed Delbert. Oh sorry, . She grabbed the champagne bottle and poured herself a drink. A tear went down her cheek.

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here

She started to doze off a bit. Her eyes where fluttering and drooping protesting against the coming sleep. Still she hadn't had a good night sleep ever since he had picked her up and carried her to B.E.N.'s house. Only time she had ever felt so peacefully and had been able to sleep without nightmares. How she missed his arms around hers. She should send him a post card...maybe a letter too! No she couldn't. Funny she could face a mutiny and space and pirates and everything except the whole world because her whole world was Doppler. She missed him so much. If only the damn man wasn't so clueless! But she loved him and missed him so much.

I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

She watched the night turn a lighter shade of blue as the night slowly faded into morning. A pale silver blue. Like her heart. if only Delbert could be here. He could whisper in her ears about the constellations and she could whisper back about he stories they held.

The silence isn't so bad

'Til I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

It was quiet here where she lived. No crickets chirper or anything. Her in the country side. And she was never really lonely. not truly. But hen she would look down at her gloved hands and... remember. How his hands had intertwined with hers. How perfect his clumsy hands fit with her smooth elegant ones. Made for each other.

I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days

'Cause cold nostalgia

Chills me to the bone

She layed down on the couch she had there on the balcony. Staring at the sky shivering. Cold. She was so tired yet unable to sleep hoping somehow by some crazy miracle her would show up.

But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought because

When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

Yet she sat there staring at what was left of the sky. She would stay there forever if she had too. thinking of him. He could always be with her in thoughts. Always. She would never have to be lonely not really.

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

Yeah she would always think of him. She always did anyways.

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

Maybe after a good nights rest she would feel better. And then when her eyes stopped drooping so much she could go back onto her next voyage. The wind running through her hair and all. So wonderful.

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach

Back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here

But even with the universe in the palms of her hands, She would never ever forget him. She wished she could whisper to him now and say, " I love you." but she couldn't. So she whispered to the soft wind, "Oh darling I wish you where here". And she would everyday she was on a voyage.

AWWWW! Wasn't that cute but sad at the same time? I love this pairing they are soooo Cute! Hope it works out for them! lol well they did end up having adorable babies so it did lol! have a nice life! :)


End file.
